The invention relates to audio speaker systems and has particular application to audio speaker systems in motor vehicles although those skilled in the art will recognize that it will have application to other installations. Those skilled in the art will also recognize uses of the invention in commercial, consumer, industrial and residential applications.
A speaker system's sound quality is greatly enhanced when the speakers of the system are encased in an enclosure which contains a bass port. A bass port is a duct or vent added to a closed box in which the mass of air inside constitutes a resonance and the springlike compliance of the air in the enclosure constitutes a resonance circuit. If the resonance is properly tuned, the sound radiated through the duct opening from inside the enclosure effectively adds to the direct sound and can improve the response near the low cut-off frequency.
The prior art includes apparatus consisting of a plenum chamber having a plurality of speakers mounted on one wall that has a bass port in that wall. Such an enclosure takes up more room than the apparatus of the present invention.
It is an object of the invention to provide high quality sound with apparatus that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
It is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus which can be installed and retrofitted on all types of automobiles and trucks as well as residential and commercial applications.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus which is relatively inexpensive to install.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an apparatus delivering high sound quality that is compact.